


Just Right

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam decides that Theo is lonely and tries to set him up.





	Just Right

Liam was on a mission. He had noticed the way Theo’s eyes had lingered on Liam and Hayden’s fingers intertwined as they walked down the hall, the way his eyes would widen when he pulled Hayden close for a hug, the hitch in his breath when Hayden leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. Theo did not have anyone like that in his life and it was obvious he was lonely. Liam had decided that it was his personal mission to find someone for Theo to love, so that he would finally be happy.

He told Theo of his plan.

Theo looked at him like he was an absolute moron.

“No,” he said flatly. He turned and walked away but Liam followed him. Liam grabbed Theo’s arm, digging in his heels until Theo stopped and turned to glare at him.

“I just want you to be happy,” Liam said quietly. Theo continued to look at him stubbornly. Liam looked into his hazel eyes, determination pouring from them. Finally, Theo’s shoulders slumped.

“Fine, whatever,” he muttered.

Liam hovered awkwardly, considering the other boy, still holding onto his arm. “So,” he said, drawing out the word, “do you like boys or girls?”

“Boys,” Theo admitted, his cheeks dusting with pink.

“Oh,” Liam said, biting his lip, his brow furrowed in concentration. His eyes widened as he thought of someone. “I know the perfect person.”

Which was how Theo found himself in Sinema later that same day, sitting at the bar with Liam’s “hot friend Brett with the eight-pack.”

Liam was elsewhere inside with Mason and Corey, keeping watch at what he probably thought was a discreet distance.

Theo got to know Brett over a few drinks. He liked lacrosse and himself, which was boring, but he was wearing an open vest with the afore-mentioned abs on prominent display, which was significantly more interesting.

“Wanna dance?” Brett asked, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. Theo nodded and allowed the other boy to draw him out onto the dance floor.

They danced close and Theo allowed himself to ignore Liam and enjoy the feeling of Brett’s body against his. Brett slipped a hand up along his arm and onto his collarbone, swooping in to press his mouth to Theo’s.

Brett smirked into his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip and lathing it with his tongue. Then he was pulling Theo even closer, his tongue pressing into his mouth and swirling.

“So hot,” Theo heard Mason mutter. He rolled his eyes and pulled away, letting Brett’s hands fall to his sides.

“Not feeling it?” Brett asked, eyes dark.

“Not really,” Theo said with an apologetic shrug. Brett nodded and turned away, latching on to the nearest dancer, clearly emotionally cut up over Theo’s rejection.

Theo weaved through the dancers and joined Liam, Mason and Corey at their table, sitting down with a sigh.

Liam was scowling at Brett, while Mason and Corey were staring at Theo, their eyes wide.

“What an asshole,” Liam growled.

“It doesn’t matter,” Theo said quietly.

Liam glanced at him, giving him a guilty smile. “I’ll do better next time.”

The topic was dropped, and Theo had thought, hoped, that it had been forgotten, but it was not to be.

“Let’s play spin the bottle,” Liam suggested, shooting Theo a sly look as they all sat around at a party, one of Lydia’s infamous ragers.

“Great idea,” Mason said enthusiastically, grabbing a bottle and placing it on the table in front of them. Soon there was a whole group around them, all joining in.

“Who goes first?” Stiles asked.

“Mason can go,” Liam said with a smile. “He’s got the bottle.”

“Alright,” Mason nodded, and he spun the bottle. It landed on Corey beside him, and Mason pulled him close, kissing him with enthusiasm. Everyone laughed and wolf-whistled as they kissed for almost thirty seconds.

Corey was blushing madly by the time Mason pulled away.

“Your turn, Corey,” Liam smirked.

Grabbing the bottle, Corey turned it and it rolled around, once, twice, three times before coming to a stop in front of Theo.

“Lucky bastard,” Mason whispered, elbowing Corey and giving him a gentle smile to let him know he was ok with it.

Theo leant over Liam, a hand on his knees, while Corey did the same over Mason. Their lips pressed together, soft and slow. Corey’s tongue brushed over his, barely there, before he retreated to his boyfriend. Theo licked his lips, and Liam’s breath hitched. He felt Liam’s leg twitch underneath his hand as he slowly sat back down.

Kissing Corey had been different to Brett. Where the other boy had been too intense, kissing Corey had been too soft, leaving him feeling dissatisfied.

“Hurry up and spin, Raeken,” Stiles said with a scowl.

Theo leaned forwards and span the bottle, watching it carefully. It wobbled between Stiles and Scott before landing on Scott.

The alpha screwed his face up while Stiles snickered, hitting him on the back.

“Go Scotty,” he said with a wide smirk.

Theo rolled his eyes as he walked around the table to Scott. The other boy stood up, looking nervous. Theo felt like he was maybe getting the hang of this kissing thing, and leaned in, pressing his mouth to Scott’s, nibbling on his bottom lip. There was no reaction from Scott, who kept his lips pressed together tightly, breathing through his nose. As soon as Theo pulled away, Scott sat back down, avoiding his gaze.

Theo returned to his seat and stared down at his hands while Scott spun the bottle, landing on Malia and kissing her with great enthusiasm.

Liam nudged him, drawing his attention.

“You ok?” He asked quietly. Theo looked at Liam, seeing the tense set of his jaw as he clenched his teeth together.

“Fine,” Theo said, turning away to watch the game. Liam sighed.

The party had been a complete bust, but it seemed to only make Liam more determined.

“What about Stiles?” He asked. “He’s bisexual, and he isn’t with anyone at the moment.”

“He hates me,” Theo pointed out.

“Hate is just the other side of love,” Liam said cheerfully.

After school, Liam jumped into his truck and chattered the whole way to Stiles’ house. Theo smiled as he let Liam’s voice drift over him.

They arrived far too soon.

“He’s just gonna punch me,” he said, hands clenched around the steering wheel.

“He won’t,” Liam said, shaking his head. “Go knock on the door.”

Theo sighed and got out of the truck. He walked up the path to the house and rapped on the door three times.

It opened after a few seconds, and Theo didn’t give Stiles a chance to say a word. He grabbed him by the shirt, shoved him against the door and kissed him.

He was so distracted by the way Liam’s heart was racing that he didn’t notice the warning signs. Stiles bit his lip, drawing blood, and Theo pulled away with a curse, blood dripping down his chin and onto his shirt.

“Fuck off asshole,” Stiles yelled, before slamming the door shut in his face.

“Ow,” Theo muttered, angrily stalking back to the truck.

“Holy shit,” Liam said, eyes widening as he leaned closer, examining Theo’s lip. “I’m so sorry, dude.”

“Never again,” Theo vowed, pulling up his shirt to dab at the blood. He looked in the rear vision mirror, wincing as he examined the damage.

He glanced down at his shirt, and sighed as he saw how much blood was on it. Theo ripped it over his head and chucked it on the floor, reaching behind Liam’s seat to grab a fresh one. Liam gasped, and Theo raised an eyebrow at him after he had pulled the new shirt on.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Liam said, eyes wide. Theo narrowed his eyes but Liam just looked away out the window.

At school the next day, Theo sat with Liam, Mason and Corey in the cafeteria, still wincing every time he took a bite from his sandwich. His lips was mostly healed, but it was still a bit tender.

The boys were arguing over which franchise was better, DC or marvel, when Malia stalked up to the group.

“Stand up,” she said to Theo, eyes narrowed.

He glanced at Liam, who shrugged, and then back at Malia. He stood slowly.

She leaned close, kissing him hard, teeth nicking on his bottom lip. Theo gasped as his lips split open again. Malia licked his bottom lip, chasing the blood, and Theo shuddered.

Just as abruptly, Malia turned and walked away.

“What the fuck was that for?” Theo grumbled, sitting down and grabbing his napkin, dabbing at his lip.

“I guess the word is getting around,” Corey said.

“This is your fault,” Theo said to Liam. The other boy was turned away, staring after Malia, eyes flashing gold. “Hey,” he said, kicking Liam under the table.

“I have to go,” Liam said, and then he was gone, striding out the door.

Theo growled his frustration, dumping his lunch and stalking off in the other direction.

“You follow Liam, I’ll follow Theo,” he heard Mason say. He sped up, all but running until he was out the double doors and walking towards the lacrosse pitch.

He fell into the stands with an unhappy sigh, staring up at the sky.

None of the kisses felt right. And he knew why.

“Can I sit down?” Mason asked. Theo nodded, covering his eyes with one of his arms, dejection making his shoulders slump.

“He broke up with Hayden, you know?” Mason said after a minute.

“Why should I care?” Theo grumbled.

“It was because of you,” Mason continued. “She said his fascination with getting people to kiss you was unhealthy and told him to stop. They got into a big fight over it and he broke up with her.”

“I never asked him to do any of this,” Theo sighed. “I only went along with it to make him happy.”

“And maybe make him a little jealous?” Mason asked.

“Maybe,” Theo said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He dropped his hand, looking up at Mason. “Do you think it was working?”

“Undoubtedly,” Mason said. “He’s seething with jealousy.”

“Good,” Theo smirked. He could see Corey and Liam walking towards them from the car park. “One more for good luck?” He said to Mason, waggling his eyebrows.

Mason’s eyes dropped to Theo’s lips, and he swallowed nervously. “Why not?” He said with a breathy laugh.

Theo slid closer to Mason as the other boy leaned over him, their lips pressing gently. Mason sighed into his mouth, pressing light kisses to his lower lip, taking care not to hurt him. Theo smiled against Mason’s lips as he heard Liam growl.

The other boy was pulled off him and deposited in Corey’s arms. Theo smirked up at Liam, who glowered as he stood over them.

“Stop kissing other boys,” he snarled, eyes flashing gold, fangs bared.

“It was your idea,” Theo drawled, stretching his arms behind his head and giving Liam a cocky grin.

“Well it sucked,” Liam said.

Distantly, Theo noticed Mason and Corey leaving, but most of his attention was captured by the enraged boy in front of him.

“It did,” Theo agreed, nodding. “None of them felt right.”

He licked his lips and Liam’s eyes followed the action, his heartbeat fluttering. Theo’s eyes smouldered as he slowly stood up, moving into Liam’s personal space.

“Brett was too intense,” he said, one hand trailing up Liam’s arm, making him shiver. “Corey was too soft.” His other hand repeated the action on the other side. “Scott was like kissing my brother.” His thumb pressed into Liam’s racing pulse. “Stiles was too painful.” Liam’s breath shuddered from his body as Theo’s left hand came up to caress his cheek. “Malia was creepy.” Liam whimpered as Theo’s mouth hovered over his, breath fanning against his lips.

“And Mason?” Liam asked quietly.

“Nothing special,” Theo shrugged.

Heat blazed as he slipped his right hand into Liam’s hair, gripping it and pulling him close as he kissed Liam thoroughly, their mouths gripping and sliding in perfect unison. They shared every breath, passion igniting between them. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest, excitement and desire flooding every nerve ending. Liam moaned into his mouth as Theo sucked on his tongue, stroking it and massaging it with his own.

He pulled away slightly, eyes flickering open and gazing into Liam’s deep blue eyes. “Just right,” he breathed, before diving in again.

Needless to say, anyone else who tried to kiss Theo after that enjoyed Liam’s fist in their face instead.


End file.
